The Valdez exchange program
by ghost83
Summary: AU. Leo died closing the doors. But one week after, another person appears. Who is Brule? Rated T just in case.
1. Who's Brule?

Third person POV:

The heroes are at the doors. However, it was the point they all dreaded.

Leo finally asked, "Who's staying?" Everyone was silent until Leo sighed and muttered while walking to his grave, "The seventh wheel is out. Later, _mis amigos._" Jason put his hand on his shoulder and stated, "You don't have to do this." The son of Hephaestus was silent before saying, "Tell Reyna, that I'm repaying the debt." And with that, he ran with Percy and Jason running after.

When they got to the doors, Leo paused for a moment as if he was talking to someone. He then smiled and muttered, "Well, Valdez, you better not hit on my girl. Got it." He went on the other side of the doors and said to the two leaders, "Oh, and leaders of the camps, two things you should know. One is that this isn't the end, it's only the beginning. Two is this. There's this brother of mine who isn't my brother at the same time. He'll arrive on the Argo later on. But note this, he isn't my step brother." And with that, they closed the doors. With Leo in the pit.

_One week later..._

Annabeth's POV:

Everyone was still depressed with Leo's death. We're still on the Argo, not knowing how to break the news to everyone at camp.

It wasn't until late at night we heard something make a ruckus. Thinking it was someone getting a bite, I went back to sleep. But the next day, we found a case of breath mints on the table. The ones Leo uses. And if that wasn't enough, there was a automaton of a bird with the letter "V" on the back. Jason stated, "Okay, we've been grieving over the loss too much. I say we land and just clear our heads." No one objected as we landed.

But even after all of that, and with our feelings up high, it didn't last for long when we say a silhouette appear in the captains quarters.

We raced to the ship and to the quarters just to see Leo working on the ship. Wait, Leo? Piper was the first to act as she pounced on him and shouted, "Don't worry me like that again, Repair Boy!"

"Leo", startled, bang his head on the panel and did the one thing that proved he wasn't Leo.

He swore in French.

Piper immediately got off and asked the guy, "Who are you?"

He sat up and we saw short spikey white hair with a black streak. He only had Leo's eyes, but that was it. He had on a grey jacket with his camp shirt, dark grey boot cut jeans, and black sneakers. He had Leo's belt wrapped around his waist.

He answered in French and left Piper speechless. Jason asked, "What did he say?" She replied still stunned, "He just said 'I'm Brule. Percy and Jason know the rest.'" Jason murmured, "Leo's bro?"

* * *

Who is Brule? How will everyone coop with their new arrival? What did Leo mean?

Oh, what the heck. I'm terrible with questions. Just review below!


	2. Pink hair

Brule's POV:

Oh man, how am I suppose to say this to them? I don't want to freak them out, yet I don't want to be killed, again. I them came with a white lie I could tell them. If I play the cards right, I won't die.

Piper's POV:

Brule told me while still speaking in French, "I am Leo's brother. But the thing is, I'm not his brother at the same time. It's really complicated. Anyway, does the blonde haired girl want to play chess with me?" I relayed what he said and Annabeth replied, "Tell him that I'll be happy to play a round with him, only if he tells me who he is." He groaned before I could even tell him and stated still in French, "Geez, I'm multilingual. I just prefer to speak in French. Does anyone get that?" I translated and Hazel asked him, "Are you also a fire user?" He just rolled his eyes as he brought his right index finger to his mouth, made a flame the size of a birthday candle blaze on the tip, just to blow it out.

After that, Annabeth led him to a chessboard.

Annabeth's POV:

I stared at him as he stared back at me. We continued before he spoke something that shocked me. He then put his finger to his lips to stand for keeping this a secret. He then explained to me if I don't and I'm relieved that I don't have to keep it for long. But I still didn't like the concept that we had a Valdez onboard.

He then stared at me before yawning and doing a "later" gesture as he went to Leo's room. This will get complicated when we land in New Rome.

_The next day..._

Piper's POV:

"COME BACK HERE, BRULE!" I heard Jason yelled.

Brule just laughed as he ran away from him. I tried not to laugh as the PINK haired son of Jupiter chased after our white haired mystery boy. Brule held a can of hair spray that sprayed the color pink. Gods, he is just like Repair Boy.

Leo...

I just cried a little. Brule stopped and stared as Jason did the same, after he tackled him. Brule then just slowly got up, placed the hair spray in his tool belt, and backed away to the control room as Jason comforted me.

Brule's POV:

I got to admit, Leo has some cool designs. I mean, a music system with different types of music, a TV with show recordings, even a work table with some pencils ready to help design stuff! I could design a sonic screwdriver and watch Doctor Who while listening to salsa!

What? I'm a fan of Doctor Who.

Wait a minute, we're landing in New Rome tomorrow. Oh gods, why does it have to be New Rome? Why can't it be Tokyo or Egypt?

Hopefully she won't mistake me for him and kiss me. And I hoped I didn't jinx myself.

* * *

Who is Brule referring to? Who is "she"? And who is "him"?

Take a guess at who Brule is and/or review below!


	3. bear hugs and pi

Brule's POV:

When we reached New Rome, I immediately got nervous. If she mistakes me for the one I exchanged places with, then there will be a lot of explaining to do. Just then Annabeth came around to the area and asked, "Are you sure, everything will be okay?" I sighed and replied while staring at New Rome, "Truth be told, I'm not sure." She stared at it too as I repeated, "I'm just not sure."

After landing I asked as we landed, "Do you think she will mistake me for him and hug me?" She replied as we got off, "Gods know." "Fates. Fates know." I corrected her.

Piper's POV:

As we got off, I saw Reyna run up and give Brule a bear hug. I heard him say, "Joder." Reyna immediately let go and slapped him just to realize that he wasn't Leo. Annabeth asked him as he rubbed his cheek, "I'm curious to know, do you know the value of pi?" I prepared myself to translate, but was shocked as he groaned and replied in English, "3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 5105820974944592307816406286  
20899862803482534211706798214808651328230664709384 4609550582231725359408128481  
11745028410270193852110555964462294895493038196442 8810975665933446128475648233  
78678316527120190914564856692346034861045432664821 3393607260249141273724587006  
And so on."

We stared at him in shock. Heck, even all of New Rome was silent when he recited those numbers. Brule then said, "Look, Annabeth, I now think it shouldn't be a secret. I'm tired of playing mystery person. You can do the introductions." She nodded slowly as she stated, "Everyone, meet Brule Valdez, son of Hephaestus, a fire user, and the parallel Leo from a different timeline." We looked at him in awe as he nodded and asked, "S'up?"

* * *

The number pi. I had a headache from looking at, what I hope is, the first 100,000 digits. So, to prevent a massive headache to you guys, I only copied a small part of it. Yeah, **that right there** is just a **small part of it**.

Anyway, please review and to see what will happen next!


	4. Eyes and failed duet

Brule's POV:

Damn it. Where is it? I know I left it around here somewhere.

Hazel asked as I searched for what I was missing, "Um, Brule? Can I show you a few differences between you and Leo?" I replied in French, "No, but thanks for the offer. By the way, Leo's fire is like normal fire. The one that burns and isn't Greek Fire, right?" She nodded as I gave up searching. She asked as I was about to leave for the meeting, "What were you looking for?" I answered, "Nothing important."

Reyna's POV:

As we gone over the plans, I half expected the parallel New Rome bomber to crack a joke. However, he didn't. The only humorous thing he ever did was after Jason concluded the meeting. He finally spoke, "Jason, are you forgetting something?" Jason turned and replied, "I don't think so. Why?" Brule held up a belt as he stated, "So this isn't your belt, correct?" Jason went pale as he looked down to show his boxers and pants down. Piper fainted as the rest of us laughed. Jason asked as he turned red, "Dude, when did you do that?" Brule was about to answer when my dogs came up to us and spitted out what looked like a case for contacts. Brule groaned and stated, "Well, so much for being a look alike. Your dogs ate my contacts." We all looked at him and were silent right after that as he took his remaining contact out.

He asked, "What?" Annabeth stated, "Um, your eyes."

Brule's POV:

I asked them, "Oh, what? I'm a parallel Leo with a completely different personality, Percy's favorite color is blue, Reyna has robot dogs, Jason can stir up a storm, Piper has the power of Tom Sawyer, Hazel is on her second life, Frank can shape shift, you defeated the mother of all spiders, yet I can't hide my true eye color?" I then murmured in Spanish, "What the hell, man."

I walked away and began my mental conversation with Leo. He asked, "So, how are things over there?" I thought back as I made my way to the Argo 2, "Oh, you know, the usual. I recited pi, ended up showing my true eye color is an icy pale blue, swear in Spanish so Reyna could see a difference between us, ranting on how it's not fair for everyone to have certain things while I can't wear contacts. You?" He replied, "Math problems, bear hug by Reyna, cracking jokes, burning up Octavian's robes, the usual. By the way, why does the inside resemble Eleven's final TARDIS?" I explained, "My, I mean, our mom in my timeline made me watch it. She was always fascinated and hoped to save space." "We saved the whole entire world of Gods." "I'm remembering my past. Sue me. Anyway, how's that project coming along?" "It's going great. It just needs the organ." "It's always the instrument. Oh well. Night, Lava Boy." "Later, Ice Prince."

Ice Prince. I like the sound of that.

As I went back on the Argo, I noticed a piano with a note on it. It read, "_Valdez, I don't know if this is your thing, but you can play this piano. Consider this a gift for not blowing up Rome. -Reyna_" Heh. Thanks, now time to play.

I sat down and thought of the piece I was going to play. I shrugged and went with practicing for the project. I placed my hands over the keys, and started playing "_Bach little fugue in g minor_". As I played, some of the keys suddenly moved on their own.

As I continued playing, Leo appeared looking at me. We stared at each other before laughing it off and continued playing. Just then, someone tackled us at the same time, causing us to make a bad cord. After that, I looked just in time to see two Pipers that tackled us. But the one that pounced on me started to vanish. I said out loud, "Leo, we so need to look into this." He replied back, "_Mi amigo_, I totally, one hundred percent, agree with you."

I murmured as I got up and went to "my" room, "Temporary overlapping of timelines or dimensions. One of those two."

* * *

RANTING ON EYES! Tell me the truth guys.

Did you, by any chance, saw that coming? I mean, seriously.

Anyway, review~


End file.
